Big Time Movie 2: La Misión Continua
by A. Martin
Summary: Un mes después de Big Time Movie. Big Time Rush vuelve de su gira por el mundo y Ally se enteró de la aventura que tuvieron en Londres. Hasta que Penny Lane viaja a Estados Unidos convocándolos para una nueva misión y salvar al mundo... otra vez. Entren y Revisen!
1. En Casa con un Depresivo James

**Hola de nuevo! Volvi con Big Time Rush... de nuevo!**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veia el estreno en Latinoamérica de "Big Time Movie" que, por cierto fue increible! El estreno fue el 20 de septiembre y la repitieron todo el fin de semana, estaba feliz por eso.**

**Como sea, este mes se viene mi cumpleaños y en realidad no se que hacer para aquello. Ahora, aqui va el primer capitulo, que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Capitulo 1: En Casa con un Depresivo James

**La película de Big Time Rush y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ally es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Todo comienza en el hotel de Palm Woods, Ally Peterson espera a la banda afuera del hotel. Hasta que una limosina llega al estacionamiento, tocando la bocina como loco, ahí Ally se ríe y se queda hasta que la limosina se estaciona.

El primero en salir de los chicos fue Logan Mitchell "Hola Ally!" alcanza a decir y corrió para abrazar a su amiga "Hola Logan, te extrañe mucho" dijo ella "También yo amiga" dijo él mientras soltaba el abrazo.

Al rato salen James Diamond y Kendall Knight "Hola Ally" dijo Kendall y abrazo a la chica "Hola Kendall" dijo y luego se acerca a James "¿Que te paso? ¿Te mordieron la boca los ratones?" dijo con ironía y los chicos trataron de aguantar la risa.

"Perdón... hola Ally" dijo James finalmente y abraza a su amiga, pero se queda mas tiempo que los demás. Ahí Ally nota que algo no esta bien "Ya en serio... ¿que te paso?" pregunta ella mientras abrazaba a James ahora preocupada.

"Conoció a una chica en Londres y la extraña" dijo Logan "Oh..." dijo Ally y frotaba su espalda en gesto de consuelo "Y de eso se reían ustedes... son malos con él a veces" dijo ella en forma defensiva y los demás se callaron "Gracias" susurro James en su oído y soltó el abrazo.

Hasta que Carlos García sale de la limo "Ally!" grita y corre como loco a abrazarla "Carlos, hola!" grito también y esta vez se afirmo fuerte porque él la levanto del suelo, los demás ahí se dejaron reír por el abrazo de Carlos... incluso James se reía un poco.

Después de unos segundos él baja a Ally "Por esto no me puse un vestido" dijo Ally agradeciendo que tenia puestos unos jeans y una blusa, los demás se ríen "¿Donde están la Sra. Knight y Katie? ¿Que no venían con ustedes?" pregunto Ally.

"Si, pero dijeron que iban a llegar en dos días porque mi abuela en Minnessota tuvo un problema en su casa" dijo Kendall "De acuerdo" fue lo que Ally dijo y los chicos comenzaron a sacar sus maletas del auto, cuando terminaron los cinco se fueron del estacionamiento.

XXX

Al llegar al departamento 2J, los cuatro corrieron a sentarse en el sofá "Es lindo volver a casa" dijo Logan y los demás asintieron "¿Que tal su gira mundial?" pregunta Ally sentándose junto a ellos "Estuvo excelente" dijo Kendall.

"Bueno, oí que tuvieron su primera parada en Londres... ¿como les fue?" pregunto de nuevo la chica y ahí nadie respondió en seguida, hasta que uno de los chicos se atreve a decir algo "Uh... bastante buena diría yo" dijo Logan.

Ahí Ally los miraba con una cara de saber algo "¿En serio? Porque ese mismo día escuche que un malvado villano quiso dominar el mundo y que cuatro chicos lo detuvieron justo antes de empezar su gira mundial" dijo Ally.

Los chicos miraban a Carlos "Ya que... le conté todo a Ally durante el video chat en el avión que íbamos a Paris" dijo él rindiéndose a las miradas y ellos suspiraron de frustración "Chicos, no tenían que mentirme por esto... estuvo bien que salvaran al mundo y a Katie" dijo al final.

"La verdad estábamos en el momento y en el lugar equivocado" dijo Kendall "Tal vez era cierto que lo estaban, pero salvaron al mundo" contesta Ally. Ahí los chicos comenzaron a sentirse bien por eso "Aun no creo que salvamos al mundo" confiesa Logan, Ally se sienta al lado de su amigo "Tienes que creerlo" dijo ella.

Luego notan que James no esta en el sofá "¿Donde esta James?" pregunta Ally "Creo que en nuestra habitación" contesta Carlos, ahí Ally se levanta del sofá y se va al cuarto de James y Carlos. Al entrar nota que su amigo esta metido entre las sabanas "James" dijo, pero él no respondió en seguida.

Ally cierra la puerta "James, sé que estas ahí" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su cama, hasta que se sienta a su lado, pero él aun no sale de su montón de sabanas. Ally suspira y estaba a punto de irse, cuando ve una fotografía de su amigo con una chica en el palacio de Buckingham.

Ahí ella se da cuenta de que esa chica podría ser quien estaban hablando los chicos hace un rato, por eso comienza a frotar parte de su costado hasta que escucha algo "Vete" dijo James "Sabes que no me iré hasta que salgas de ahí" dijo ella. Después de algunos minutos, James levanta su cuerpo de la cama, pero aun mantiene su cabeza abajo.

"¿Quien es ella?" pregunto Ally señalando a la chica de la foto "Se llama Penny Lane..." dijo James con la voz... ¿ahogada? Ahí Ally se acerca más a su amigo y levanta su cabeza con mano, lagrimas caen por su cara y esta vez no las detuvo con su mano.

"¿Estabas llorando?" pregunto Ally sorprendida "No" contesto el chico "Claro" dijo ella con sarcasmo, James se seca la cara y vuelve a acomodarse en la cama. A veces... Ally debería dejar de usar el sarcasmo, ya que eso de verdad molesto a su amigo.

"Perdón por el sarcasmo" dijo Ally a la reacción de su amigo "Déjame solo ¿bien?" dijo James ahora molesto "Te dije que no lo haré... ni mucho menos así" dijo suavemente al final. Ahí James vuelve a la misma posición y esta vez Ally abre sus brazos "Ven aquí" dijo ella.

James no lo pensó dos veces y se acerca hacia su amiga dejando que ella envolviera sus brazos a su alrededor, descansando su cabeza en su hombro derecho, ocultando su cara en el cuello de Ally y rompiendo en el llanto.

Al oír el desesperado llanto de su amigo, Ally en seguida comienza a frotar su espalda con una mano y acariciar su cabello con la otra "La extraño Ally... mas de lo que creía" dijo James con la voz quebrada "Ya se James... ya se" fue lo único que dijo ella.

Mientras su amigo aun seguía llorando, a Ally se le ocurre tirarse en la cama con James a su lado. Se quedaron ahí por unos minutos, pero algo raro ocurre... Ally se da cuenta que James se quedo dormido en su hombro.

Así que ella mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del chico, estuvo así por unos segundos cuando la puerta se abre y los chicos entran "James esta dormido" susurro Ally, los tres asintieron y se acercaron hacia la cama.

"¿Que paso?" pregunto Logan "James necesitaba un abrazo y estuvo llorando por Penny Lane... no me di cuenta en que rato se quedo dormido" susurró ella y abrazando mas a James.

"Pobre" dijo Kendall y comenzó a pasar su mano por el cabello de su amigo "Si, sé que ustedes me dijeron que él había salido con varias chicas en el pasado... pero creo que esta vez, aunque no me crean... esta realmente enamorado" dijo Ally.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Carlos "Si, lo note en su voz cuando menciono a la chica" dijo Ally. Los chicos se quedaron con Ally y James por un rato, hasta que él despierta y cuando noto otras presencias, se separo en seguida de Ally "Chicos... ¿que hacen aquí?" pregunto con la voz raspada por el llanto.

"Sentimos mucho silencio desde nuestro cuarto y queríamos saber que pasaba con ustedes" dijo Carlos, ahí su compañero se sonrojo a eso. "James, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros" dijo Logan y los demás asintieron.

"Extraño a Penny..." alcanza a decir el chico pero no pudo terminar su frase y comienza a llorar. Esta vez Logan, quien estaba parado junto a Ally, se subió a la cama para abrazar a James; Carlos también se acerca a ellos y comienza a frotar su espalda.

Mientras Kendall y Ally se quedaron mirando a los chicos, aun consternados por lo de su amigo, hasta que el chico decide cantar la canción You're Not Alone, Carlos y Logan descubrieron su idea y deciden seguirle la corriente.

Ally se quedo callada durante la canción. Ellos cantaron dos de los casi cuatro minutos que dura la canción grabada, cuando terminaron, vieron a James sonreír un poco "Gracias chicos" dijo él ahora con la voz mas raspada que antes.

"No hay de que James, lo que sea por ti" dijo Kendall sentándose cerca de su amigo. Los cuatro chicos estuvieron con James un buen rato, hasta que la noche llega a Los Ángeles y deciden irse a dormir.

XXX

Mientras que, en Londres, Penny Lane estaba dormida en su cama cuando llega su padre a despertarla "Penny, despierta" dijo él. Ella comienza a despertar y nota la presencia de su padre "Uh, hola papa... ¿que haces despierto a esta hora?" pregunta ella.

"Me acaban de llamar de la agencia, tenemos una misión importante" dijo él, ahí Penny se alertó y decidió salirse de la cama "¿Que tipo de misión?" pregunta ella "Es bastante riesgosa... Moon ataco otra vez" dijo él.

"Entonces debemos ir a nuestro cuarto de inmediato" dijo ella "Exacto, nos vemos en 15 minutos" dijo él y sale del cuarto. Penny suspira en ese entonces y voltea para ver una foto de ella con James en el palacio de Buckingham.

Aunque ella no lo admitía o fingía otro sentimiento cuando se hablaba del tema, ella extrañaba a James y a sus amigos que alguna vez fueron espías. Después de ver la fotografía por un minuto, ella decide ir al baño para prepararse para la misión.

_Quince minutos después..._

Penny y su padre llegan a su cuartel secreto "De acuerdo Penny, desde que trabajaste con nosotros para la MI6 hace unos meses... se te ha designado para esta misión" dijo él y Penny se sorprendió.

"¿En serio? ¿Tengo mi primera misión como espía oficial de la MI6?" pregunto ella mas sorprendida "Si, me avisaron esta mañana... te lo mereces hija" dijo su padre y ella se acerca para abrazarlo "Gracias" fue lo único que dijo.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo "Bueno, la misión que te asignaron es que Atticus Moon ha vuelto a atacar, escapo de la prisión hace unos días y se reporta que planea hacer algo con el sol" dijo él.

Penny asintió a eso "¿Que tipo de locuras?" dijo ella "No se sabe todavía, los últimos reportes indican que viajo a Estados Unidos en modo de fugitivo" dijo él. Ahí Penny se quedo tranquila "¿Cual es su ubicación exacta?" preguntó ella.

"Se encuentra en Los Ángeles, California" dijo el padre y ahí ella exclama "¿Que te pasa?" preguntó él de repente "Big Time Rush vive en esa ciudad, me lo contaron cuando estuvieron aquí" dijo ella.

"Entonces... tendrás que hacer alianzas con ellos" dijo él y eso dejo a Penny pensando... en los chicos, en Atticus, en salvar el mundo. Iba a tener una gran misión y posiblemente integrará los chicos de Big Time Rush en el camino.

XXX

Volviendo a Palm Woods, al otro día, Ally había terminado de tomar su desayuno en el sofá, cuando escucha la puerta golpearse. Se levanta de ahí y cuando abre la puerta, nota que es James su visitante.

"¿James?" pregunto ella confundida de ver a su amigo tan temprano "Hola Ally, perdón si te moleste" dijo él "No lo hiciste, había terminado de desayunar... pasa" dijo ella y dejó entrar a su amigo. James se sienta en el sofá y Ally hace la misma acción "Quería hablarte lo de ayer" dijo él.

"Ah... oye, si hice algo que te incomodo, lo lamento" dijo Ally y ahí él se ríe un poco "No me incomodaste... en realidad quería agradecerte por abrazarme" admitió James "De verdad lo necesitaba" agrega al final.

"De nada amigo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea" dijo ella, ambos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo. Ambos se mantuvieron ahí por al menos cinco minutos, Ally frotando su hombro y parte de la espalda de James, mientras él mantenía sus brazos fuertemente contra ella y cerro sus ojos, relajándose al contacto de su amiga.

Cuando se separaron, Ally nota algo extraño en la mirada de su amigo, sabiendo que algo paso anoche "¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" pregunto ella y James asintió con la cabeza "Sobre Penny..." dijo él.

Ally se quedo mirando a su amigo un rato "Supongo que no quieres decírmelo" dijo ella y él solo movió la cabeza "Esta bien, no te voy a obligar a hacerlo" agrega acomodándose en el sofá y James, inconscientemente, se inclina hacia ella, descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

Al igual que anoche, Ally envuelve un brazo alrededor de su amigo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, lo cual es raro porque James no deja que nadie lo toque. "Realmente aun te sientes mal... usualmente no dejas que nadie toque tu cabello" dijo Ally y esta vez se ríe un poco.

Después de eso, James se queda relajado en el hombro de Ally "Nunca me había sentido así por una chica antes" dijo al final el cantante a punto de volver al llanto "Entonces, ella es la chica correcta" dijo Ally y él solo asintió, tratando de aguantar los sollozos.

Ally nota que James comienza a temblar y comienza a frotar su espalda, dejándolo llorar en su hombro. Se quedaron ahí por un buen rato pero a los minutos después, la puerta comienza a abrirse... era Kendall "Hola Ally" alcanza a decir hasta que ve a su amigo "Con que aquí estabas James" dijo al acercarse al sofá.

"Hola Kendall... ¿como que lo estaban buscando?" pregunto ella con cara confundida "Si, se había ido del departamento sin avisar" dijo su amigo sentándose al lado de James. Ally mira a su amigo en su hombro y comienza a acariciar su cabello.

"Perdón Kendall" dijo James entre sollozos y separándose de Ally, eso sorprendió al rubio y esta vez envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amigo "Esta bien" susurró Kendall en el oído.

Los tres se quedaron en el departamento de Ally por unos minutos y después decidieron salir para hacer un paseo. James, por su parte, comenzaba a sentirse mejor con respecto a Penny; gracias a sus amigos y Ally.

XXX

En Londres, un avión se encuentra estacionado en el aeropuerto y la familia Lane estaba a punto de llegar al aeropuerto "De acuerdo, ultimas indicaciones... cuando te hospedes en el hotel de Palm Woods, preséntate como Maggie Henderson... hasta que te encuentres con tus amigos" dijo él.

"De acuerdo" dijo Penny avanzando un poco para tomar el avión. Estaba lista para subirse, hasta que su padre la detiene "Te deseo mucha suerte Penny" dijo él, ambos se miran y se abrazan.

"Gracias papa" dijo ella y se sube al avión. A los minutos después el avión despega y él se mantiene mirando la ventana en el aeropuerto. Mientras Penny se acomoda en el asiento y comienza a revisar su computadora.

Penny se queda observando su computadora, cuando ve una fotografía de Big Time Rush con ella en el Big Ben. Ella sonrió a esa fotografía al recordar su aventura con ellos hace un mes y se quedo mirando solamente a James.

Ella comienza a darse cuenta de ella de verdad tiene sentimientos hacia ese chico. Con ese pensamiento, ella se queda dormida; esperando a llegar a Los Ángeles para comenzar una nueva aventura contra el mal, que arriesgara la vida de todos.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, parece que va a haber romance en la historia... el problema es que no soy buena en esa parte.**

**Como sea, déjenme reviews porfa!**


	2. Volviendo a Verse

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Por fin pude completar este capitulo y lo mejor de todo es que acabo de salir de vacaciones de verano... así es, dos meses sin estudiar y tendré mas tiempo para seguir con esta y otras historias.**

**Aunque, tengo que decirles que este Marzo que viene, estaré pendiente solamente de la universidad y posiblemente publicaré solo los capítulos de mis historias sin terminar, excepto en las vacaciones de Julio. Desde Marzo rige solamente la universidad!**

**En fin, volviendo a la historia, este capitulo es mas corto que el primero porque no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir en estos meses, aun cuando haya iniciado esta historia en octubre. Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y que su Año Nuevo sea de buena suerte!**

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y aquí vamos!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Volviendo a Verse

**La película de Big Time Rush y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ally es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

Horas más tarde, los chicos se reúnen en la piscina para sentarse en las sillas de playa y relajarse en su día libre. Pero todos estaban pendientes de James, que incluso él mismo se sorprende por tanta atención "Chicos, estoy bien" dijo con algo de risa.

"Aun tenemos esa gran duda James" dijo Logan, ahí él solo siguió mirando a las chicas pasar "Es cierto, solo han pasado cuatro horas de lo que ocurrió hace un rato" dijo Carlos sin mencionar exactamente lo que pasó.

Ahí Ally suspiró algo frustrada "Chicos... James está bien, no es necesario que se estén preocupando tanto por él" dijo ella y los demás asienten "No es como si alguien parecida a la chica apareciera y saludara" dijo Ally, creyendo que era una mentira.

En el rato que lo dice, aparece una chica parecida a Penny "Por qué rayos dije eso!" dijo ella frustrada y golpeándose la cabeza con su mano, ahí todos voltean para ver a James, pero no vieron ninguna señal de tristeza "Que les dije" dijo James "No me afecto en nada" agregó.

Carlos, Ally y Logan levantaron sus hombros y siguieron viendo la piscina, pero Kendall se levanto de su silla, se sentó junto a James y comenzó a frotar su espalda cuando nota algunas lagrimas cayendo por la cara de su amigo.

"¿Íbamos a creerte tan fácil?" preguntó Kendall con algo de sarcasmo, pero su amigo solo se secaba la cara con su mano "Si que eres hábil Kendall" dijo James tratando de calmarse un poco.

Los chicos miraban a los dos y después siguieron viendo la piscina, Ally se levantó de donde estaba también y comenzó a frotar la espalda de James, mientras Kendall envuelve su brazo alrededor de él para calmarlo.

XXX

En el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, Penny pisa terreno americano y toma sus maletas sin decir nada. Sale del aeropuerto y levanta su mano para hacer parar un taxi "¿A donde la llevo señorita?" preguntó el conductor.

"Al hotel de Palm Woods, por favor" dijo ella al conductor del taxi, él asintió y comenzó su camino hacia el hotel. En el camino, Penny comienza a mirar por la ventana para conocer Los Ángeles.

El taxi se dio varias vueltas en el camino y ella estaba fascinada con el viaje, pero también enfocada en la misión. Hasta que el vehículo se detiene en frente del hotel "Gracias señor" dijo Penny y se bajó del mismo con sus maletas.

Cuando el vehículo se fue, la agente comienza su camino hacia Palm Woods. Al principio todos la miran extraña, pero después vuelven a su rutina. Llega a la oficina del señor Bitters "Bienvenida a Palm Woods, ¿en que la puedo servir?" dijo el.

"Voy a quedarme aquí por un tiempo, dicen que este lugar es donde las aspiraciones a artistas se hacen realidad" dijo Penny "Así es, ¿cual es su nombre?" dijo el gerente "Soy Maggie Henderson" mintió.

El señor Bitters se dio la vuelta para buscar alguna llave, pero se dio la vuelta enseguida algo molesto "Lo lamento señorita Henderson, me temo que no hay departamentos disponibles" dijo él, eso frustró un poco a Penny pero se mantuvo calmada.

En ese rato Ally aparece y se apoya en el mueble "Señor Bitters, quisiera hablar con usted" dijo ella "En un minuto la atiendo señorita Peterson, estoy al teléfono" dijo él y se fue a hablar por teléfono. Ambas se quedan esperando al gerente.

Ahí Ally se da cuenta de quien esta a su lado... _Penny Lane? me pregunto que hace aquí_ pensó "Hola, soy Ally Peterson" dijo ella "Maggie Henderson" mintió de nuevo Penny _Nombre clave... de acuerdo, esto ya es extraño_ pensó de nuevo.

Después de cinco minutos de estar calladas, Ally decide seguirle la corriente "Oye, ¿necesitas un departamento?" preguntó ella "Si, ¿por qué preguntas?" dijo Penny algo asustada y tomando un papel.

La chica sonríe por eso "Tengo un dormitorio desocupado en mi departamento, si quieres puedes quedarte ahí hasta que tengas el tuyo" dijo ella, ahí Penny sonríe "Gracias, seria un honor" dijo la espía.

Hasta que el señor Bitters se da la vuelta donde estaban las chicas "Señor Bitters, ya le ofrecí a Maggie un espacio en mi departamento y sobre lo que quería hablar... ya no importa" dijo Ally, mintiendo en una parte.

"De acuerdo señoritas, Maggie Henderson... que disfrute su estadía en Palm Woods" dijo el gerente algo confundido y ambas se fueron de la recepción. Ally ayudó a Penny con las maletas y ambas subieron al departamento 3L.

XXX

Cuando ambas llegan al departamento, Penny se sorprende al ver el diseño "Tu departamento es estupendo" dijo ella "Ya lo sé Pen... digo Maggie" dijo Ally notando la equivocación que estaba haciendo.

Ahí Penny voltea _Oh dios! Espero no haber metido la pata_ pensó Ally "¿Que?" dijo _Si, la metí y bien profunda _pensó de nuevo "Ah... yo..." dijo Ally nerviosa pensando que iba a hacer algo "Tranquila, no voy a hacer nada" dijo Penny con algo de risa.

"De acuerdo" dijo ella mas calmada _Estuvo cerca_ pensó de nuevo "Si quieres puedes desempacar, mientras yo preparo algo" dijo Ally "De acuerdo y gracias por ayudarme Ally" dijo Penny mientras se iba.

Después de varios minutos, ambas se sentaron en el sofá. Ally aprovecha esa oportunidad para preguntarle sobre la misión que tuvo en Londres "Maggie, ¿de donde vienes?" preguntó "Londres, Inglaterra" contestó la espía.

"Es genial, mis amigos empezaron su gira mundial en Londres hace un mes, me hubiera encantado ir con ellos pero tenía cosas que hacer" dijo Ally "Claro que ahora están de vuelta, viviendo en el segundo piso" agregó.

"¿Te refieres a la banda pop del momento Big Time Rush?" preguntó y Ally la mira con una cara sorprendida "Fui a su concierto en Londres" agregó Penny algo nerviosa. Ally sonrió esta vez "Si, ¿los conoces?" preguntó "Solo los vi" dijo Penny.

Hasta que Ally decide decirle la verdad "En serio... te preguntaba porque se quién eres en verdad" dijo. Lo que no se esperaba era que Penny se levantara asustada del sofá y saca una pistola del bolsillo "¿Que sabes de mí?" preguntó la espía.

Ally se asusto al principio del arma pero después recuperó confianza "Tu nombre real es Penny Lane y eres una espía de la MI6 de Londres, sé que Big Time Rush estuvo ayudándote en una misión para salvar el mundo" dijo Ally.

Penny mira a Ally furiosa apuntando su arma en su pecho por unos minutos, hasta que decide bajar su arma y guardarla en donde estaba "De acuerdo, ya lo sabes... ¿cómo supiste?" dijo ella aun a la defensiva.

"Carlos me lo contó en su segunda parada de su gira mundial a Paris por video chat y..." alcanzó a decir antes de darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de contar la situación de James "le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie" dijo al final.

Penny se quedó mirando a Ally por un momento, hizo que Ally rodara sus ojos "Carlos me lo dijo porque soy su amiga" dijo ella "¿Amiga? ¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó Penny algo sarcástica y aun sin confianza "Hace un año" dijo Ally molesta por la pregunta.

La espía estaba a punto de hablar cuando se escucha la puerta golpearse, Penny decide ocultarse detrás, pero Ally se acercó a la puerta "¿Quien es?" preguntó Ally, sabiendo que era una estúpida pregunta pero era solo para probarle a Penny quien era.

"Kendall, ¿estas ocupada?" preguntó el rubio desde afuera "No, entra" dijo la chica y la puerta se abre. Penny había salido de su escondite y Kendall entra a la habitación, él se queda en estado de shock al ver a la espía.

"¿Penny?" preguntó el rubio después de cinco segundos inmovilizado "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó de nuevo Kendall, cerrando la puerta "Vivo aquí" dijo ella y esta vez Kendall se sorprende "¿Con Ally?" preguntó el rubio.

"Si, ¿la conoces?" preguntó Penny viendo a su compañera "Es nuestra mejor amiga" dijo él. "Ja, te lo dije" dijo Ally riéndose y Penny solo roda sus ojos por la inmadurez del comentario.

"¿Que ocurre aquí?" preguntó Kendall ahora confundido. "Es una larga historia" dijeron ambas y él las mira ahora sorprendido, provocando que ambas se miraran entre si y se rieran.

Minutos después ambas le contaron toda la situación y al final él se rió por eso "¿Así que ahora son amigas?" preguntó el líder "Algo así, claro que ambas empezamos con el pie izquierdo" dijo Ally y esta vez Penny se rió.

"Claro, aunque debería preguntarte ¿que haces tu aquí?" dijo Penny después de reírse "Los chicos y yo vivimos un piso abajo de Ally" dijo Kendall "Si, nos conocimos hace un año más o menos" dijo ella.

"¿Y cómo han estado?" preguntó la espía "Bastante bien... aunque..." dijo Kendall mirando a Ally un poco. Ally solo se quedó mirándolo un rato y él decide decirle la verdad "James te extraña, muchísimo" dijo.

Penny se quedó impresionada por eso "Así es, James ha estado triste últimamente y estuvimos con él ayer" dijo Ally sin decir que él estuvo llorando por ella. Kendall pensó que era una buena idea que haya omitido esa parte.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Penny "Si" dijeron al mismo tiempo y ella se sorprendió por eso "Bueno, yo voy a estar aquí por un mes y medio gracias a una misión en el país" alcanzó a decir Penny cuando "¿Tienes una misión?" preguntó Ally interrumpiéndola.

Penny solamente suspiró "Si, es un tanto complicada" dijo ella, ahí Ally se preocupó "¿Qué tan complicada?" preguntó y esta vez Penny no respondió. Hubo un momento de silencio y tensión hasta que ella misma decide romperlo.

"Bastante complicada y creo que necesitaré ayuda de Big Time Rush para hacerlo" dijo Penny y esta vez los dos se preocuparon "Bueno, los chicos están en el departamento, hay que decirles" dijo Kendall.

"Buena idea" dijo Ally "Y Penny, aunque yo sepa tu identidad y todo lo que hicieron tu y los chicos, quiero ayudar también en esta misión" agregó ella. Penny la mira por un rato "Esta bien, estarás con nosotros" dijo ella y Ally sonríe por eso.

XXX

Mientras en el departamento 2J, Carlos y Logan estaban jugando un videojuego, mientras James estaba en su cuarto tratando de dormir. Esta vez los chicos se quedaron entusiasmados por el juego que se olvidaron de su amigo.

Hasta que Kendall, Ally y Penny llegan al departamento "Hola chicos" dijo Kendall "Adivinen quien llegó con nosotros" agregó el líder, ambos pararon el video y vieron a su visita "Penny!" gritó Carlos corriendo hacia su amiga y Logan solo se rió siguiéndolo.

"Hola chicos, que bueno verlos de nuevo" dijo la espía y abrazó a cada uno de ellos "¿Que haces aquí?" preguntó Logan algo sorprendido "Quería visitarlos, ha pasado un mes desde la ultima vez" dijo ella.

"La vez que tuvimos esa misión, que por cierto es la mejor experiencia que tuve en toda mi vida" dijo Carlos recordando ese momento "Hubiera sido lo mismo para mi si no hubiese sido el blanco para esos dardos tranquilizadores" dijo Logan con sarcasmo.

Ally se rió de eso "¿En serio? Carlos, esa no me lo habías contado" dijo aguantándose la risa, hasta que ve la cara molesta de su amigo "Perdón amigo, no quise reírme" dijo ella calmándose y abrazando a Logan "Esta bien" fue lo único que dijo.

En ese rato James sale de su cuarto "Oigan, por que tanto ruido" alcanzó a decir James, pero cuando ve a Penny, él solo corrió hacia ella y la abrazó "Penny, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó él emocionado.

"Vine de visita" fue lo único que dijo ella, ahí James no hallaba que decir, excepto soltar a Penny y abrazar a Ally "Gracias" dijo él "Yo no hice nada, ella llegó aquí por su cuenta... pero aun así de nada" dijo después.

Aunque Ally no haya hecho nada para que Penny viniera a Palm Woods, se alegró al ver que a su amigo esta feliz. Cuando James soltó el abrazo, veía solo felicidad en su cara y eso era lo que importaba.

"Penny, ya en serio ¿tienes algo que hacer aquí? ¿Alguna misión oculta?" dijo Carlos y los demás asienten "De acuerdo, voy a quedarme aquí por un tiempo" dijo la espía "Y hace unos días me nombraron Espía Oficial para la MI6" agregó.

"¿En serio?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo y ella asintió, ahí todos la felicitaron por su nombramiento "Gracias chicos, pero mi felicidad no duró mucho... me dejaron a cargo de una misión importante aquí" dijo Penny.

"Es cierto, de eso queríamos hablarles... Penny nos necesita" dijo Ally y los tres chicos se quedaron callados. De verdad no se esperaban eso, no de nuevo "Vaya manera de celebrar" dijo Carlos ahora con sarcasmo.

* * *

**De acuerdo, creo que mejoré un final de capitulo anteriormente ridículo a uno realmente intrigante! Espero que les siga gustando, y les prometo que avanzaré con esta historia en estas vacaciones.**

**Déjenme reviews y gracias por leer.**


	3. Misión Casi Imposible

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de Big Time Movie 2: La Misión Continúa y les quería agradecer por los reviews que me han dejado, realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Me ha tomado un tiempo escribir este capítulo y agradezcan a la universidad por ello, y tuve bloqueo de escritor con todos mis fics multichapter durante el verano, incluso tuve que eliminar dos de los que tenía por no tener ideas.**

**A partir de este capítulo, otros personajes aparecerán en la historia, entre ellos Atticus Moon, el villano de la película... comiencen a detestarlo si quieren, y la acción podría comenzar en los próximos capítulos.**

**En fin, haré lo posible en avanzar con esta historia durante el semestre y les prometo que habrá drama en esta historia. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Misión Casi Imposible

**La película de Big Time Rush y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ally es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

_En algún lugar de California..._

Un helicóptero viajaba por los aires, en dirección a una gran mansión realmente apartado de la ciudad. Al llegar a su destino, el vehículo comenzó a descender hasta llegar al suelo.

Allí, bajándose de la parte delantera del helicóptero... Atticus Moon se asomó desde ahí. Con su típico traje blanco y con un gato en sus brazos, sonriendo con malicia después de varias horas de vuelo.

Todos los guardias traídos desde Londres también bajaron de otro helicóptero que había descendido junto al que viajaba el villano y se acercaron hacia él, marcando un círculo alrededor de su amo.

"Guardias, gracias a ustedes, estoy libre de nuevo y se los agradeceré con un aumento" dijo él, en ese momento todos gritaron de alegría "Silencio" gritó el villano, callándolos en seguida.

"Ahora comienza una nueva etapa en mi plan de dominar al mundo, y aquí puedo hacer mis planes sin preocuparme de los agentes de la estúpida MI6" dijo Atticus rechinando un poco los dientes con furia.

"Pero que hay con esa banda de chicos" dijo uno de los guardias. Ahí el villano lo miró de forma furiosa "No los menciones ni por un segundo" dijo él esta vez tirando al gato al aire y se acercó hacia el guardia.

Cuando llegó hacia su destino "Esa banda de inútiles arruinó mi carrera y... ellos cantan horrible" dijo él al final con una voz un poco aguda "Big Time Rush será historia antigua cuando los liquide de una vez" agregó el villano y comienza a reírse vilmente.

Terminando de reírse, uno de sus secuaces bajó a dos personas del helicóptero con una bolsa en sus cabezas, cubriendo sus caras completamente. Atticus solo los miró con una cara de satisfacción.

"Y gracias a estas personas, tengo la debilidad perfecta de una persona a quien odio más que el resto de esa banda" dijo el, sacando la bolsa de donde estaba y descubriendo su identidad.

La señora Knight y Katie eran las victimas de Moon, ambas estaban durmiendo a la fuerza por tener dardos tranquilizadores en sus brazos. Mientras Atticus solo rio como cualquier villano lo haría, claro que se ahogó entre su risa y comenzó a toser.

_En Palm Woods..._

"¿Que misión?" preguntó James alarmado por la situación tensa en el departamento, ahí Penny solo suspiró "Moon planea usar el escarabajo que robó desde Londres, lo único que mi padre me dijo fue que iba a usarlo para desviar al sol de su órbita" dijo la espía.

"¿Qué?" exclamaron todos, no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. Hubo un momento de silencio y Penny decide caminar por el departamento en dirección al sofá "Ese tipo esta demente" dijo Logan quebrando el silencio.

Penny solo sonrió por el comentario "Estoy de acuerdo con eso Logan" dijo ella sentándose en el sofá, con los chicos haciendo la misma acción. "No entiendo, se suponía que Moon estaba en prisión" dijo Kendall algo confundido.

"Lo estaba, pero por razones que aún se están investigando en la agencia, logró escapar" dijo Penny, "Suponemos que Moon viajó hasta aquí para continuar con sus planes, sin tener idea de que nosotros podríamos llegar aquí" agregó.

"Para ser un villano multimillonario, tiene un agujero en su cerebro" dijo Ally con algo de sarcasmo y todos asintieron. Después de eso "Entonces, ¿estamos incluidos en la misión?" preguntó Carlos.

La espía solo asintió con la cabeza "Ally también" dijo ella y todos miraron a Ally sorprendidos, ahí ella solo sonrió "¿Qué? Me fascinan estas misiones" comentó ella "¿En serio?" preguntó Kendall.

"Si, de hecho, siempre me ha gustado ser una espía y cumplir misiones" dijo ella esta vez algo nerviosa "No puede ser, también yo" dijo Carlos emocionado y los dos comenzaron a hablar sobre eso, pero Kendall los hizo callar a los minutos después.

"Poniendo todo esto en resumen... Atticus planea usar el escarabajo para continuar con sus planes y nos necesitas para derrotar por segunda vez a Moon, teniendo en consideración todo lo que podría pasar en adelante" dijo Logan y Penny asintió.

"¿Y dónde crees que esta Atticus?" preguntó James "Por ahora no sabemos su ubicación exacta, pero en cuanto la tenga les avisaré para hacer un plan de ataque" dijo Penny y todos asintieron por aquello.

De repente, Kendall comenzó a preocuparse por Katie y su mama. Ha pasado un mes desde que los chicos tuvieron esa misión en Londres para salvar a su hermana, pero para Kendall no ha sido fácil soportar casi perderla en ese momento.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Logan, sacándolo de sus pensamientos "¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó el chico ahora preocupado "Nada, solo pensando" dijo Kendall simplemente pero aun con duda.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kendall preocupados y ahí el rubio solo suspiró "No podemos hacerlo" dijo el líder. Esta vez todos exclamaron, sorprendidos por la respuesta de su amigo y porque nunca lo habían escuchado decir eso antes.

Mientras Penny solo lo miró algo confundida "¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?" preguntó la espía y Kendall comenzó a entrar en pánico "En realidad no dije que no quiero hacerlo, es solo que no podemos arriesgar nuestras vidas de nuevo" dijo algo nervioso.

"Kendall tiene razón" dijo Logan también algo preocupado por la situación pero Carlos no está de acuerdo "Por favor chicos, esto sería una gran oportunidad para salvar al mundo otra vez" dijo.

James se une a su amigo "Carlos tiene razón, ya salvamos al mundo de lo que ese villano hizo, podemos hacerlo de nuevo" dijo el chico, Kendall solo suspiró por ambos "Podemos hacerlo Kendall" agregó él acercándose un poco al líder.

"Ya les dije que no volveremos a ser espías" dijo Kendall ahora algo molesto y Penny, quien estaba a su lado, coloca una mano en su hombro "No es por ser insistente, pero el mundo los necesita Kendall..." dijo Penny.

"Como ya les dije, usará el escarabajo para apoderarse del sol y quemarnos vivos sería la primera opción que haría" agregó ella y los chicos hacían gestos hacia ella. Kendall rodó sus ojos por lo que los chicos hicieron.

Todos se quedaron callados y esperando la respuesta de Ally hasta que "Penny tiene razón... ¿por qué no hacerlo?" dijo Ally, oyendo los ruidos de James y Carlos festejando detrás de ella.

Esta vez el rubio miró a su amiga furioso "Lo lamento Kendall, pero parece que todos iremos a la misión" dijo la espía. Kendall estaba a punto de hablar algo más, pero decidió callarse e irse a su cuarto.

Todos se quedaron confundidos en el sofá "Yo hablo con él" dijo Logan levantándose del sofá "Te acompaño" dijo Ally haciendo lo mismo y ambos se retiran de la habitación, dejando a los demás solos.

En ese momento Penny comenzó a mirar a Carlos de forma furiosa "¿Qué?" preguntó él incomodo a la mirada "Tengo algo que decirte y no es nada bonito" dijo la espía en tono amenazante y eso lo asustó.

XXX

Logan y Ally entraron al cuarto y vieron a Kendall sentado en su cama, con la cabeza entre sus manos "Kendall ¿qué te ocurrió?" preguntó Logan algo confundido por la actitud de su amigo hace un rato "Nada" dijo el rubio.

Ambos cambiaron miradas preocupados, sabían que su amigo puede ser testarudo cuando se trataba de algo que le preocupaba. Así que siguieron acercándose a su amigo, hasta que en un momento los dos se sentaron a cada lado de Kendall.

"Vamos Kendall, sabemos que algo te está preocupando y queremos saber" dijo Ally desde su izquierda, mientras Logan estaba en su derecha. Ahí Kendall solo suspiró "Ya les dije que no quiero arriesgar nuestras vidas" fue lo único que dijo.

Esta vez Logan estiró un brazo alrededor de su amigo y sorprendentemente Kendall se inclina hacia él, escondiendo su cabeza entre su cuello. Ahí ambos se dieron cuenta de que era cierto lo que estaba diciendo.

Logan levantó su otra mano para acariciar de cabello de Kendall, bastante sorprendido pero también preocupado "¿Kendall?" preguntó él y ahí el líder levantó su cabeza de donde estaba, una expresión bastante triste se notó en su cara.

"¿A qué te referías con lo que dijiste?" preguntó Ally algo confundida por la situación y acercándose más a Kendall para poner su mano en su hombro. Para su mala suerte el rubio tampoco respondió a eso.

Logan en ese entonces decidió tirar la cabeza de Kendall, dejándola descansar en su hombro. Kendall se entregó al afecto de él y esta vez envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan, aun pensando en que hacer.

Mientras Ally miraba como sus dos amigos demostraban su afecto entre si y sonreía al hacerlo, hasta que Kendall comienza a hablar "Cuando dije que no quería arriesgar nuestras vidas, hablaba en serio... incluyendo también la de mi familia" dijo él.

Odiaba la manera en que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, al notarlo Logan solo apretó más su brazo alrededor de él "No quiero que nada malo les pase, a ninguno de ustedes" confesó al final, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de Logan, finalmente llorando.

Logan comenzó a frotar su espalda con una mano y abrazándolo fuertemente, esta vez totalmente impresionado pero también entendiendo lo que Kendall quiso decir. Mientras Ally comenzó a pasar su mano en su cabello, ambos tratando de calmarlo.

Kendall solo dejó salir todas sus emociones y las lágrimas caían por su cara, mojando la camiseta que le pertenecía a su amigo. De verdad no quería que nada malo les pasara a sus mejores amigos y su familia... en especial a su hermana Katie.

Ambos estuvieron así por más de cinco minutos hasta que Kendall logra calmarse, pero manteniendo su cabeza en la misma posición "¿Estas bien ahora?" susurró Logan en su oído y Kendall solo asintió con la cabeza.

Se toma un respiro profundo "Perdón si lo dije, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que Katie sea secuestrada por Moon de nuevo, con suerte pudimos salvarla la última vez" dijo él con la voz raspada por el llanto.

Logan solo lo abrazó fuertemente "Esta bien, todos pasamos por lo mismo y sabíamos que esto te iba a afectar... fue por eso que dije que no" confesó el chico. Kendall levantó su cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió un poco.

"Creo que ambos tienen razón, también sentiría lo mismo" dijo ella "Aunque podríamos intentar salvar el mundo de nuevo, solo por defender nuestra patria" dijo ella, pero cuando ambos la miraron confundidos "O tal vez no..." dijo ella.

Ally suspiró "Perdón, pero estoy emocionada" se disculpó y los demás se rieron "Esta bien, sé que la mayoría los están" dijo Logan y miró a su amigo, quien se separó de él para abrazar a Ally.

Sonriendo ella aceptó "Aun así lo lamento" dijo ella en el hombro de Kendall "No te preocupes" dijo el rubio y se acurrucó en su abrazo. La chica comenzó a frotar su espalda, notando aún más el estado de su amigo.

Cuando ambos se separaron "Tal vez ir a esa misión no sea tan malo" dijo Kendall y esta vez Ally comienza a sonreír de felicidad "¿Entonces irán?" preguntó la chica y él asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces iremos a decirles a los chicos" dijo Logan y los tres se levantaron de la cama, pero Kendall los detuvo para abrazarlos "Gracias chicos, no sabría que hacer sin ustedes" les dijo a ambos.

Ambos sonrieron a eso y lo abrazaron con más fuerza "No hay de que Kendall" dijo Logan "Para eso son los amigos" dijo Ally y los tres se separaron para volver al sofá con sus amigos.

XXX

Los tres salieron del cuarto de Kendall y Logan, y vieron a Carlos escondido debajo de la mesa realmente asustado "Oigan, ¿qué tiene Carlos?" preguntó Ally con algo de risa, los demás lo miraban con una mirada divertida.

"Penny lo asustó porque te contó sobre nuestra misión en Londres, dijo que lo iba a vaporizar con un rayo láser" dijo James. Todos miraban a Penny y ella solo subió los hombros "Se lo merecía" dijo la espía.

Logan y Ally no pudieron contenerse y comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Kendall se agachó para sacar a su temeroso amigo de ahí "Esta bien, Penny no quiso decirlo a propósito" dijo el líder para calmar a Carlos.

"Penny puede ser muy mala cuando se enoja, es como ver a una versión joven de la mama de James" dijo Carlos con una mirada herida y aferrándose en Kendall, mientras James lo miraba algo confundido y algo insultado por el comentario.

Cuando terminaron de reírse, James envuelve un brazo alrededor de Penny y esta vez se dejó hacerlo. Todos se quedaron mirando a los dos con miradas sorprendidas "¿Qué? ¿No puedo pasar tiempo con mi novia?" dijo James.

Penny solo rodó sus ojos por eso "No, porque solo soy tu amiga" dijo ella, bajando el brazo del chico con fuerza algo avergonzada y los demás trataron de aguantar la risa. La misión de James en conquistar a Penny será casi imposible.

* * *

**Finalmente terminado! Debería decir que tuvo bastante bromance en una parte del capítulo y Carlos... este chico sí que me hace reír.**

**En fin, déjenme reviews si les gusto y nos vemos en otro capítulo.**


End file.
